


Timestamps and Headcanons from The Huntress Universe [Podfic]

by greeniron, thegirlthatisclumsy



Series: The Huntress [Podfic] [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/thegirlthatisclumsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Timestamps and Headcanons from The Huntress Universe" by thegirlthatisclumsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamps and Headcanons from The Huntress Universe [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Timestamps and Headcanons from The Huntress Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/492894) by [clumsygyrl (thegirlthatisclumsy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/clumsygyrl), [thegirlthatisclumsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/thegirlthatisclumsy). 



 

 

 

Length: 36:16

Download Links:  [Audiobook](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Huntress/Timestamps%20and%20Headcanons%20from%20the%20Huntress%20Universe.m4b) (17.7 MB)  |  [MP3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Huntress/Timestamps%20and%20Headcanons%20from%20the%20Huntress%20Universe.zip) (35.4 MB)

 

 


End file.
